


Calm After The Storm

by 221silentwordsnotspoken



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221silentwordsnotspoken/pseuds/221silentwordsnotspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and John; Post-Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Molly

January 22nd

Molly

_3 AM was when she heard the first crash._

Molly had gotten home from a long, painful day at work. There had been a fire at a school and three children, aged 5, 10, and 7 had died, and she was the one performing the autopsies. It was so hard not to cry while she was there, and she broke down the second she got home. She had faced so much death and non-death in the past week, and while she had kept a cool head with Sherlock, he was gone now, and for all she knew, he could be dead too. She chastised herself for thinking so. She knew she had to keep faith in Sherlock. But she still couldn't handle the thought of making dinner, let alone eating it, so she skipped and headed straight to her shower, happy to get the smell of chemicals and death out of her skin and hair. She changed into her white and pink pajamas and plopped herself in front of her television, where she fell asleep while watching the episode of Graham Norton she'd DVRed.

_3 AM was when she heard the first crash._

There was the sound of glass shattering, and Molly's eyes flew open. Her window was crashed in and she grabbed her phone from the table next to her and dialled the first number that came to her mind: the number to 221B Baker Street. Molly held the phone tightly as gun shots rang out from the streets. Her other windows crashed in and she backed into her kitchen. She thought all the shooting had stopped, when she crept closer to edge of the window. The floor rumbled. Molly was thrown across her flat and the last thing she remembered was feeling something wet and red drip onto her nose.


	2. Chapter 2: John

January 22nd

John

_3 AM was when he got her phone call._

John had a long day. When did he not have a long day? He'd gone to jail for punching the superintendant so long ago. He was back. Sherlock's funeral still hadn't happened. Everywhere he went, reporters followed him. He cried. Every. Single. Night. And he couldn't stop. The lack of Sherlock in his life was causing him to collapse internally. He'd never show it to anyone. That day, he went to the clinic. He had no patients. Sarah took them all, apparently. He didn't want her sympathy. He just wanted a distraction. His limp was back, but he couldn't afford to take cabs anymore what with the rent, and he limped home every day with his cane. Mrs. Hudson let him in and she would just watch him sadly. She made him tea that night; he didn't even touch it. John turned on the telly and sat in his chair. Once the evening news came on, he shut off the television and went to bed.

_3 AM was when he got her phone call._

John's eyes flew open as the sound of something ringing pulled him out of his turning dreams and nightmares. He trudged down the stairs and answered the phone. Before he could say anything, he heard shots, a loud rumble, and a female scream. He could recognise the voice. He'd heard the same voice yelp in surprise plenty of times at St. Bart's before. Molly Hooper. Everything went silent after the scream. John limped up to his room, dressed and pulled his coat on and left the flat, leaving a note for Mrs. Hudson.

**Mrs. Hudson.**

**Molly called. Something bad happened. I'm going to go check on her.**

**John**


End file.
